


Hard at Work

by meowitskatmofo



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Earth, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, ColdFlash Week 2018, Desk Sex, Earth-2, Earth-2 Mayor Leonard Snart, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowitskatmofo/pseuds/meowitskatmofo
Summary: Mayor Snart requests some assistance from Barry Allen.





	Hard at Work

Barry Allen was nervous, anxiously twitching in the waiting room outside the mayor's office. The mayor of Central City, Leonard Snart, had requested to see him personally to review one of his criminal studies. He couldn't believe it when he'd gotten the call, certain that this had to be some kind of practical joke. 

Life seemed to be having quite the laugh at his expense here lately. Iris was filing for divorce, he'd gotten a flat tire yesterday, and then this morning he discovered that he was out of clean underwear. He was very self conscious of the decision to go without, fidgeting in his chair with a heavy sigh. 

The idea of the mayor wanting a personal meeting had seemed ridiculous, and he accused the woman calling him of playing a prank. It wasn't until he heard the velvety voice of the mayor himself on the line reassuring him that the request was serious that he believed it. 

He also promptly melted because no one's voice should be that seductive and lovely and crap, he really wished he was wearing underwear today. 

The mayor was ridiculously good looking, Barry not too proud to admit he had checked out the man's photographs in the local paper more than once. He was a popular leader, known for being fair and fiercely loyal, and also a career bachelor. 

Which meant single, Barry's brain supplied in an effort to somehow make him feel even more awkward. 

He groaned, dropping his head down between his knees. This was not an appropriate time to crush on the mayor. Not when he was moments away from actually meeting the man in person. He jerked back up when the secretary called him, fumbling to grab his briefcase and adjust his glasses. 

Barry followed her into the mayor's office, grinning stupidly at the man himself perched behind his desk with an inviting smile curling his lips. 

He was even more gorgeous in person, filling out a very well tailored three piece suit that accented every angle of his lovely form. "Mr. Allen," he purred, that particular drawl making Barry quiver, "It's so very nice to meet you." 

"H-hi," Barry gushed, eagerly shaking the mayor's hand, "It's an honor, your honor. Your mayor. My mayor. Uh... Mr. Snart?" 

"Leonard," he replied, offering a friendly smirk, "Please. It's a pleasure." 

Barry laughed nervously, fumbling to push his glasses back up his nose. "You can call me Barry," he said breathlessly, "Or Mr. Allen. Or, you know, whatever you want." 

"I appreciate you taking the time to meet me, Barry," Leonard said, charmed by his obvious nerves, "I had a few questions about the incredible crime prediction algorithm you developed for the CCPD. It's really quite genius. 

"Oh!" Barry blinked rapidly, his cheeks heating up. "Th-thank you." 

"From what I understand, it's been helping our boys in blue catch criminals quite regularly," Leonard went on, "And in your research notes, I saw that you believe you could one day use this to eliminate even more potential crime?" 

"You read my notes?" Barry was surprised. 

"Yes," Leonard replied simply, "I read everything you wrote. Which is why when I try to make adjustments for organized criminal activity with your algorithm, I'm not quite understanding the results I'm getting." 

"What sort of results?" Barry asked curiously, trying to peer at Leonard's computer as he began to type. 

"When I plug in the most recent numbers, I'm actually getting that there would be an increase in crime," Leonard replied, moving the mouse to manipulate the program. 

Barry had stepped behind the desk to better see the monitor, frowning as he watched the mayor click away. 

"See?" Leonard tilted the screen towards him. 

"No, that's not right. Look, here," Barry said, quickly scooting in front of the computer and taking the mouse. He began to furiously click, not even realizing the precarious position he had put himself in. 

He was bent at the waist with the mayor right behind him still seated in his chair. He had essentially stuck his butt right in the man's face, only becoming aware when he felt the mayor's hand gently press against his hip. 

Barry squeaked softly, stammering, "If y-you change this variable h-here, you'll get much more accurate r-r-results..." 

Leonard smiled coyly, teasing, "If you'd be so kind as to move one step to the right, I would be able to see." 

Barry gulped, sidestepping awkwardly, nothing that Leonard's hand hadn't moved. His grip wasn't tight, gentle and firm, long fingers sliding a little lower. 

Leonard leaned forward, his intense gaze moving over the screen. His thumb was thoughtfully rubbing Barry's hip, murmuring, "Mmm, I see..." 

Barry was squeezing the mouse so hard he feared it was going to break. His pulse was running wild, thumping frantically in his ears. He was practically bent over the mayor's desk with those beautiful fingers pressing against his body, and it was delightful. 

He couldn't actually believe that this was happening. 

Mayor Snart was smirking at him as if he were a delicious treat, and it made Barry's blood ignite. No one had ever looked at him like that, with such heat, and doubt immediately crept into his mind. 

"Are you fl-flirting with me right now?" Barry asked anxiously, 

Leonard's brows rose slightly, countering, "Would you like me to be?" 

"Oh, my Gosh, are you kidding," Barry gushed, "Have you seen you? You're like, totally freakin' gorgeous, and you're the mayor! And everyone loves you! I love you! Wait, I don't mean like that, I just... I admire you so much-" 

"Barry," Leonard purred, "Calm down..." 

Barry flailed, finding both of Leonard's strong hands on his hips to hold him in place. He took a deep breath, babbling, "Kind of hard to calm down when I'm bent over your desk, and, and I totally didn't wear underwear today-" 

"Oh!" Leonard chuckled, a very pleased sound that resonated deeply in his chest. 

"Oh, God," Barry moaned, trying to hide his face in the keyboard. He dropped his head too hard and the room spun, grunting in pain. 

Ow. 

Crap, that really hurt. 

Great, now he'd have a concussion, too. 

Barry's cock was already embarrassingly hard, and he wished he could melt into the floor. He was sweating and flustered, gasping miserably, "I'm getting divorced, my wife left me for someone at the precinct, and my entire week has been super crappy." 

Leonard made a sympathetic sound. 

"I'm so sorry that I'm dumping all of this on you, God, I'm so pathetic, I know you don't want to hear this," Barry rambled frantically, "You just wanna talk about the crime statistics and, and, oh! Wh-what are you doing?" 

One of Leonard's hands had slid around Barry's middle, quick fingers loosening his belt and pulling his zipper down. 

"You need to relax, Barry," Leonard said simply, slowly pulling Barry's pants down. He scooted closer, his thumbs kneading his bare ass cheeks. 

"Did I hit my head like super badly?" Barry asked frantically, hating how eagerly he arched into the touch. "Am I imagining all of this?" 

"Does it feel imaginary?" Leonard chuckled, his breath hot against Barry's sensitive skin. 

"No, no, it does not," Barry replied anxiously. 

"Now," Leonard said firmly, "We have a lot of work to do with this algorithm. I want to use it in my next campaign to show how I'm going to fight crime and win another election. I need your help to do that, and if you can't relax... well, we won't be able to get a thing done, will we?" 

"Guess not," Barry squeaked, gasping sharply as Leonard spread his cheeks and the tip of his tongue stroked over his hole, "G-good God!" 

Leonard's tongue was a weapon, taking him prisoner and making Barry's knees quake in moments. He licked at him with slow and precise laps, targeting the edge of his hole and down across his perineum. 

Barry whimpered softly, his cock throbbing where it was trapped between his stomach and the desk. He didn't know what to do with his arms, scrambling to tuck them under himself for support as Leonard's tongue worked inside of him. He was too tense, chewing on his lip and whining softly. 

This was insane. 

Mayor Leonard Snart was eating his ass out right here on his desk. They hadn't even kissed and his beautiful tongue was pushing so deep, and, oh, oh, that was a finger. Leonard's finger was now inside of him. 

Barry whimpered at the slick intrusion, glancing nervously up at the door. Anyone could walk in on them any given moment. Though the risk of being caught made all of this much hotter than it had any right to be, it made Barry even more frantic. 

What if someone saw! What if someone saw and told Iris what he had been doing? He wasn't divorced yet, did this count as cheating? It would certainly make the news, front page of the tabloids for sure. Barry groaned lightly, Leonard's finger still trying to push deeper and meeting resistance. 

"Come on, Barry," Leonard urged passionately between licks, "Let me help you relax. You've had such a very hard time here lately. You deserve to feel good..." 

Something in Barry's brain clicked when he heard that. He took a deep breath, nodding eagerly and finally relaxing. 

Leonard was right. 

For the first time all week, Barry let himself go and enjoy the passionate moment. He stopped worrying about what would come after this, what people would say about them. He couldn't remember when he and Iris had even last been intimate, a testament to their failing marriage, and he told himself he deserved this. 

He deserved to have some fun. 

Barry moaned shamelessly, really starting to get into it now. He let Leonard stretch his hole open until two fingers were sliding into him, his tongue pushing in alongside them. The firm digits with the slick muscle felt amazing thrusting in and out of his ass, mewling pitifully at the awesome sensations. 

Leonard withdrew his tongue, pressing a sweet kiss to the back of Barry's thigh before asking, "How would you like to come, hmmm? Would you like me to keep playing with you like this? Roll you over and take you in my mouth? Or maybe you'd like-" 

"You!" Barry whined desperately. "In me. Your thing in me. Please. I'm... I would really, really like that. That would be very relaxing." 

"It would be my pleasure," Leonard assured him in a velvety tone, opening a side drawer to retrieve a small of lube and a condom. 

Barry didn't even question why the mayor kept such things in his desk, shivering when he heard the snap of the condom and the squelch of lubricant. He shifted on the desk, raising his ass up and stretching out his arms. 

Leonard began to rub the blunt head of his cock up against Barry's tender hole, prompting a soft little gasp. 

Barry gulped, smiling nervously. He took a deep breath just as Leonard began to push inside, whimpering loudly. The stretch ached, preparing himself for more pain, but Leonard took his time. 

He rolled his hips in short thrusts, letting his thick cock slowly open Barry up as he worked himself in deeper. A strong hand pressed down firmly in the middle of Barry's back, his seductive voice drawling, "You feel... absolutely perfect." 

Barry couldn't put together any words in English to respond, his fingers clenching and unclenching against the desk. He was flushed and sweating, his glasses slipping down his nose as Leonard pushed inside of him. All he could do was moan, his lean body jerking when Leonard was finally fully seated. 

He was grateful for all the work Leonard's fingers and tongue had done, his head dropping against the desk to pant. He was unbelievably full, stuffed to the point of madness with Leonard's beautiful cock. 

"Good?" Leonard asked gently, his thumb brushing over Barry's spine. 

"Uh huh," Barry gasped, struggling to adjust his glasses and speak in a normal voice, "So good!" 

Leonard began to thrust, slowly at first. He obviously knew how big he was, knew he needed to take his time. He was a methodical lover, checking various angles as his cock pushed into Barry's ass to figure out exactly which one made him moan the loudest. 

Barry was a mewling little wreck of nerves, his face was hot, and he couldn't stop smiling. His dick was practically pulsating beneath him, trying not to drool as Leonard started thrusting with more force. He hadn't been fucked like this in so long, submitting completely to the mayor's massive cock. 

"Your calculations for criminal activity are as impressive as this tight little hole of yours," Leonard drawled, calm and confident, "And a margin of error less than one percent? Spectacular." 

"Oooo-oh, God!" Barry moaned at the praise, stuttering, "Th-that's what you wanna talk about right, mmmph, now?" 

"You seem to like it," Leonard taunted, "And I read all your notes, remember? Your variable selection was precise and immaculate. I can tell you enjoy working very hard, just as you enjoy taking all of my cock." 

"Y-yes," Barry whimpered, "I do. B-both of those things. Yup, God, very much." 

"You're smart, a genius," Leonard went on as his cock began to slam harder, "You were made for this work, to help the city, just as I think your tight little body was made for my cock." 

Barry gurgled, unsure what to do with the heated mix of flattery and dirty talk. Leonard was pounding into him now, their skin smacking together, wet and hot. His glasses had dipped over the tip of his nose as he clawed at the desk. 

"I want you to come work for me," Leonard purred, fucking him relentlessly, barely out of breath, "Help me with my campaign, and I'll provide you with many, many new relaxation techniques. Would you like that, Barry?" 

"Yes! Oh, God, y-yes, yes!" Barry sobbed, "So much, crap, so freakin' much!" 

"I'll fuck you every day just like this," Leonard promised, leaning over Barry as he thrusted deeper, seeking out the perfect angle to make him scream, "All of your efforts deserve to be rewarded. Multiple times over." 

Barry was twitching, the pressure inside his ass and down in his balls approaching meltdown. He couldn't focus on anything else except his release, spreading his legs as much as he could for Leonard's cock. 

"You're close, mmm?" Leonard purred. "Come on, Barry... paint my desk with your load... come for me. You deserve to feel so fucking good..." 

Barry's head snapped back as he came, screaming frantically as his entire body ignited with pleasure. He came so hard that the room spun all around him, his vision blurring as his cock unloaded furiously. It was so good, so fucking perfect, all of his loins twitching and pulsing with feverish desire. 

Leonard grunted as he slowly pulled out, rolling off the condom and stroking himself frantically. His orgasm was quiet, long ropes of hot come splashing over Barry's hole with soft little moans. 

Barry gasped, loving the dirty and sticky feeling, finally pushing his glasses back up his nose as he tried to catch his breath, mumbling, "Wow..." 

"Mmm, that was amazing," Leonard praised, "I'm looking forward to working with you in the future, Barry. Very much." 

"Uh huh..." Barry grinned stupidly. 

"But," Leonard said with a sharp click of his tongue, "Now, it's time to wake up." 

"Wake up?" Barry frowned, his brows furrowing up. 

"Wake up, Barry." 

The room spun again, Barry blinking quickly as he looked around. He wasn't bent over Leonard's desk, he was stretched out in the floor behind it in Leonard's lap. 

The mayor looked very concerned, his hand holding Barry's and soothing, "Hey, there you are... are you all right?" 

"W-wait, what happened?" Barry demanded breathlessly, trying to sit up. 

"Easy," Leonard urged, keeping Barry firmly in place, "You hit your head on my desk so hard that you passed out for a few minutes." 

"Huh? We didn't... you mean we didn't have sex?" Barry snapped impatiently, gawking dumbly. 

Leonard actually blushed, smiling shyly as he replied, "I'm fairly certain I would remember if we did." 

"Oh, God," Barry moaned shamefully, every ounce of blood zooming right up to head. "Just, just pretend I didn't ask that. I didn't, uhm, must be the brain damage." 

"You said something about not wearing underwear today right before you hit your head," Leonard chuckled gently, "I tried to catch you, and here we are." 

"So. Definitely no sex?" Barry asked miserably, trying not to sound as disappointed as he felt. 

"No, sorry," Leonard replied warmly, "At least let me take you to dinner first." 

"Huh?" Barry blinked. 

"I'm asking if you'd like to go to dinner with me," Leonard said, a little twinkle of mischief sparkling in his eyes, "And after that, hmmm, we'll just have to see." 

"You're serious?" Barry couldn't believe it. 

"Very," Leonard replied with a wink, "That is, if you'd be interested?" 

"Oh, God! Yes! Very interested!" Barry squeaked excitedly. 

"After we finish reviewing your algorithm, of course," Leonard insisted, smirking, "And later on... Perhaps we'll find out if reality can live up to the little fantasy you had." 

"God," Barry groaned, blushing and smiling awkwardly. He glanced at the desk, asking quickly, "So... do you actually keep condoms in your desk? Or I really imagined that, too?" 

"Well," Leonard purred mysteriously, pressing a soft kiss to Barry's lips, "Perhaps after dinner, we'll come back here for dessert... and then you can find out for yourself." 

**Author's Note:**

> Cue the mayor running off to the store to stash condoms and sex stuff in his desk because no, he doesn't actually keep that crap at work! XD 
> 
> Thank you to the sweet nonny who requested this visit from the smut fairy forever ago! Hope you like it!
> 
> Enjoy! <3


End file.
